


Если бы все началось иначе, то нас бы здесь не было

by arekusandra



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Post-Canon, Queen Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arekusandra/pseuds/arekusandra
Summary: «Морвран, поцелуй меня», – зеленые глаза влажно блестят, и единственное сравнение, которое приходит императору в голову, это мутная вода Альбы, уже за пределами столицы, там, где река поворачивает на юго-запад и несет свои воды к океану. Кажется, что можно переплыть её, там Альба становится уже. Это обман – река там очень глубокая, а течение быстрее, чем в любом другом месте. Сейчас Воорхис захлебнется в этой зеленой мутной воде, но это желанная смерть.«Que es dice?»
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Morvran Voorhis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Если бы все началось иначе, то нас бы здесь не было

Клац. Белая лилия, дрогнув, упала в раскрытую ладонь. Нужно срезать ещё еще пару оранжевых, и букет будет готов. Вообще-то, Цири терпеть не может запах лилий, ей он кажется слишком резким и въедливым, но сегодня она не в том настроении, чтобы обращать внимание на подобного рода мелочи. Она гладит пальцами жесткие лепестки и, подумав немного, подрезает стебель покороче и заправляет за ухо. Надо вообще запретить сажать лилии во всех оранжереях, запах слишком сильный, голова разболелась. Наверное, этот указ она сможет издать, избежав ненужных советов со стороны министров.

День клонится к закату, солнечные блики окрашивают мутно-зеленые воды Альбы в золото и медь, пора возвращаться во дворец. Цири подходит к оранжевым лилиям и, не выбирая долго, срезает первые попавшиеся два цветка. На одном из них появились коричневатые пятна, но она только недовольно морщится, когда замечает их. Какая разница, если завтра этот букет отправится в долгий полёт из окна её спальни? На черном бархате тяжелого платья остается золотая пыльца. Императрица пытается смахнуть её, но делает только хуже, затирая пылинки всё глубже в ворс. Наконец, она убирает ножницы в латунные ножны на поясе и берет лилии в охапку. Боль пронзает виски.

«Зачем ты вообще срезаешь эти чёртовы лилии, если в соседней оранжерее сейчас цветут розы?» - шепчет она сама себе под нос. Спиной она ощущает чей-то пристальный взгляд. Морвран.

Он наблюдал за ней уже несколько минут, прислонясь к дверному косяку. Цири здесь кажется такой спокойной и умиротворённой. Ей нравятся лилии? Что ей вообще нравится? Лошади? Холодное оружие? Красивые платья?

Весь этот год он мечтает о войне, находиться во дворце просто невыносимо, там её смех, её запах, её голос и её холодный взгляд каждое утро. Прекрасный холодный взгляд.

Цири поворачивается к нему, злобным ледяным взглядом снимает с Морврана скальп, лилии падают на мраморные плиты, звук шелеста листьев напоминает облегчённый вздох, но лучше бы им было разбиться со стеклянным звоном. Императрица проносится мимо, задев императора плечом. За ней тянется шлейф миндаля и лилий – несочетаемые ароматы. Морвран проходит в оранжерею и думает было поднять цветы с пола, но медленно уходит, заложив руки за спину. Как-нибудь в другой раз.

Эти отношения начались просто ужасно – его любовницы и её слёзы, его вино и её фавориты. Мог бы он что-то изменить сейчас? Возможно. Хочет ли он?

Цири прекрасна, и, если бы не этот чертов брак, у них могло бы получиться что-то. В последнее время он думает об этом слишком часто, и это злит.

***

От ванны поднимается пар с приятным ароматом цветов. Цири закрывает за собой дверь и снимает чёрный атласный халат, который тут же бросает на холодный мраморный пол. Она медленно опускается в воду и, наконец, выдыхает. Тишина. Цири откидывается на бортик ванной и медленно сползает вниз. Голова перестала болеть, сразу полегчало. Под водой она открывает глаза и смотрит, как над ней покачиваются лепестки роз. Спиной она ощущает рассыпанные по дну кристаллики назаирской соли. Ни звука, только гул в ушах от залившейся туда воды. Наконец, она выныривает и отчаянно трёт пальцами глаза – тушь, подводка и тени очень сильно защипали, прямо до слёз.

Но даже спустя пару минут она все ещё плачет. Только теперь не от косметики в глазах. В груди сжался комок и к горлу подступила тошнота. Она больше так не может – бархат и атлас, золото и мрамор, кожа и металл, каждый день, уже целый год. Огромная мягкая постель, вьющиеся вокруг неё фрейлины, заискивающие министры, напыщенные аристократки, крылатые шлемы, вороные кони. Вся империя – огромная золотая клетка.

Visse deien aep Ceas'raet. N'et aen vaerb'tinnea, het aen creasa.

Дверь тихонько открывается.

«Пошла вон!» – Цири тут же перестает глотать слёзы, голос становится стальным, а лицо мгновенно приобретает привычное насмешливо-безразличное выражение. Дверь закрывается. Приятно, когда понимают с полуслова.

Ладно. Как Морвран тогда сказал ей: «Вытри слёзы, это просто политика». Сказал, бросил ей платок, пропахший табачным дымом, хлопнул дверью. Она так и просидела тогда на полу спальни, сжимая этот чертов платок в руках, аж ногти побелели.

«Где он сейчас?» – Цири спросила сама себя, не понимая даже, кого имеет в виду – мужа или его носовой платок. Первый либо в своём кабинете, либо у очередной любовницы, а второй лежит себе в шкатулке у императрицы в будуаре, вместе с какими-то украшениями и письмами от Йеннифэр. Как же ей повезло, что в её жизни полный порядок, и Цири точно знает, кто, где и с кем лежит. Императрица улыбнулась собственной шутке. Вроде успокоилась.

Она избегает Морврана. Его спокойного голоса, его взглядов, даже его многозначительных кивков на заседании кабинета министров – единственные несколько часов в неделю, когда они говорят, как нормальные люди. Тогда она ярче всего осознает, что они могли бы быть вместе, если бы все было иначе с самого начала. Ужасное чувство. Вот оно опять подкралось вместе с очередным приступом слёз. Да что же такое.

Ладно, она что-нибудь придумает.

***

«Морвран, поцелуй меня», – зеленые глаза влажно блестят, и единственное сравнение, которое приходит императору в голову, это мутная вода Альбы, уже за пределами столицы, там, где река поворачивает на юго-запад и несет свои воды к океану. Кажется, что можно переплыть её, там Альба становится уже. Это обман – река там очень глубокая, а течение быстрее, чем в любом другом месте. Сейчас Воорхис захлебнется в этой зеленой мутной воде, но это желанная смерть.

«Que es dice?» – вынырнул и жадно глотнул воздух, глотку сковало шипастым обручем – если она повторит это ещё раз, то он пойдет ко дну окончательно и бесповоротно. И она повторяет.

«Поцелуй меня», – она склонилась над ним, одна рука вцепилась в плечо, другой пытается отобрать у него бумаги. Тянется к нему все ближе, её предложение даже не кажется бредовым, Морвран запускает руку в серебряные волосы, платье шуршит и мнется, Цири бросает письма на пол, едва они оказываются у нее в руках. Рука скользит по спине, на всякий случай ощупывая ленты на платье. Теплые пальцы гладят щеку. Она прикрывает глаза и наклоняет голову влево. Это слишком похоже на сон, это неправда. Слишком сильно пахнет Сепременто. 

«Иди спать, – прошептал он в мягкие губы. – Сама дойдешь, или мне позвать служанку?»

Цири обиженно отстранилась, но руку с плеча так и не убрала.

«Слезь с меня, Цири, и иди спать, ради всего святого».

«Проводи меня в спальню».

«Цири, не выводи меня», – он начал закипать. Несколько секунд назад он видел перед собой ту Цири, которую всегда хотел видеть и которую не видел никогда. Влюбленную. И он почти поверил. Придурок ты, Морвран. Он бы рад исполнить её желание, он хочет этого больше всего на свете, но только запах вина от императрицы его останавливает – на утро она будет жалеть об этой просьбе. Он, пожалуй, тоже.

Когда Цири, наконец, уходит, жалуясь служанке, Морвран пытается вернуться к переписке, не раз и не два перечитывает каждую строчку, и никак не понимает, почему с него требуют «поцеловать капрала де Верси». Спустя пять минут до него доходит, что ему нужно всего лишь помиловать несчастного капрала. Это можно. Но только завтра, сегодня он уже не в состоянии.

Морвран откидывается на спинку кресла и неожиданно громко для самого себя стонет от непонимания и злобы. Что он такого сделал, что Цири, спустя год абсолютной тишины и обмена дежурными фразами вдруг решила сделать то, что сделала? Да ничего особенного. Они даже не говорили сегодня, кроме пустой холодной болтовни за завтраком. Не стоит придавать этому значения, завтра она все забудет, завтра будут обычные дела – у него заседания и парады, у неё – конные прогулки и уроки фехтования.

Только вот он не забудет.

Наступила ночь, и во дворце уже несколько часов стоит тишина, но сонная стража успевает проснуться, чтобы отдать честь императору – ходит Морвран нарочито громко, как и Цири, – выработалась привычка. Надо же было как-то предупреждать о своём приближении, чтобы другой смог свернуть с дороги и не попасться на глаза.

Он входит без стука, Цири не спит, сидит на постели в черном халате, растирает по лицу крем. Император стоит в дверях, мнется – пока он шел по коридору, в голове сложился чудесный план, но следовать пока ему почему-то не получается. Кажется, что Север завоевать было проще. Скажи же хоть что-нибудь.

«Морвран, извини, мне не стоило», – смотрит, точно побитая собака. Нет, Цири, стоило.

«Hel’dicette leis me», – он садится рядом с ней на кровать, потирая переносицу.

Разговор идет из рук вон плохо, они то и дело запинаются, переходят с нильфгаардского на всеобщий и обратно. Но важно здесь только то, что они наконец-то говорят не о погоде, и даже не о политике.

«И вот это чувство, будто бы у нас с тобой, знаешь», – Морвран пытается подобрать слова, но голова совершенно пустая.

«Будто бы у нас с тобой что-то могло получиться, если бы все началось иначе», – заканчивает она за него, – Me aeved, me ifit aen laedde ».

Стоит ли продолжать?

«Мы можем что-то исправить? Начать сначала? – Морврану надоело изучать рисунок на ковре, и он поднял наконец глаза на Цири. – Мы уже женаты, нам некуда торопиться».

«Возможно», – она попыталась улыбнуться, но из глаз брызнули слёзы. Только не это, сейчас он опять уйдет, хлопнет дверью, и Цири останется опять наедине с самым страшным монстром из своих кошмаров. Но Морвран не уходит.

«Только не плачь, – на языке вертится слово, и он не до конца уверен, правильно ли он поступает. – Ласточка, пожалуйста».


End file.
